


ghost? stop lying

by yzll



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Bickering, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Ghosts, if i tag more i feel like i'll spoil it, maybe i just don't know how to tag, that's all i can tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzll/pseuds/yzll
Summary: “I swear Chaeng, I saw it, fuck I’m going crazy.” Lisa proclaims.“You are crazy, because there’s no ghost.”





	ghost? stop lying

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my head for months okay like i thought it would disappear but no. this idea is weird and no one fucking asked for it but i like it and i don't care what anyone says. i did it for chaelisa okay. 
> 
> also, english is my second language please be considerate. lastly, sorry for any errors i missed. 
> 
> i'm just proud of myself for actually finishing this.
> 
> please enjoy! :)

\---

“Chaeyoung, I swear to god this apartment is haunted!”

“You’re just tired from dance practice.”

“Why did we even buy this apartment!” Lisa complains as she walks to the bathroom.

“Because we’re broke college students that’s barely surviving and this is the only place we can afford.” Chaeyoung evidently states.

It was an apartment only two blocks away from their campus and the price was low. They possibly can’t say no over such an offer that can save them off a few dollars. Especially when their tuitions can buy an apartment more luxurious than the place itself.

“Holy shit!” Lisa pops out of the bathroom. “Maybe that’s why it’s so cheap because it’s haunted!” She looks like she just solved the greatest mystery.

“It’s not haunted, can you just clean up and sleep? You’re tired okay.” Chaeyoung shoves Lisa back inside and shuts the door.

\---

Lisa bursts through Chaeyoung’s bedroom heavily panting with her face wet.

“Chaeyoung!” Lisa runs to embrace her like it has been so long since she’s seen her, which is by the way only thirty minutes ago. Chaeyoung who is visibly not ready, loses balance and falls off from her seat bringing Lisa with her. Chaeyoung shrieks. “Lisa! What-“

“I saw it! It was there! My two eyes saw it!”

“Get off of me!”

Lisa lets go and helps Chaeyoung sit up on the floor. Chaeyoung sees Lisa’s apologetic expression with water still dripping on her face. Sighing, she gets up taking Lisa to her bed to sit there instead. Chaeyoung takes out a face towel from her drawer, wiping off the remaining soap on Lisa’s face.

“I swear Chaeng, I saw it, fuck I’m going crazy.” Lisa proclaims.

“You are crazy, because there’s no ghost.”

\---

Arriving at the bathroom, Chaeyoung opens the door. “See? There’s nothing, come on Lisa just shower already. Your face may be clean, but you still reek of sweat,” Chaeyoung pinches her nose. “and I’m not even halfway done with my project!”

Lisa offended, slaps Chaeyoung’s arm. “Okay fine, I get it.” Upset and betrayed by her own eyes, she enters the bathroom in defeat.

Before Chaeyoung can finally walk away, the bathroom door opens. Chaeyoung gives Lisa a questioning look.

“This is stupid but…”

“But what?”

“Can you… can uh.” Scratching the nape of her neck. Lisa is feeling embarrassed about what she’s going to say next.

“Spit it out.”

In one breath, “Can you please stay in the bathroom with me?” Lisa says. Right away, Chaeyoung with a stern face.

“No.”

“Chaeyoung please!”

“Lisa No!”

“The more you say no the more time you waste and the less time you finish your project!” Lisa disputes.

Knowing Lisa, she will just annoy the hell out of Chaeyoung until she gives in. Chaeyoung hates it because Lisa’s right. She’s not going to get anything done until Lisa finishes her shower and go to sleep all tucked in her bed.

“Fine! You better be quick then.” Chaeyoung demands, following Lisa inside the bathroom and closing the door.

As the two are inside, something dark and eerie lurks through the hallway of their apartment.

\---

Home alone, Lisa’s experiences another paranormal activity.

Hungry, she proceeded to search in the kitchen for anything edible. She opens the fridge and every cabinet, but nothing. She texts Chaeyoung to stop by the grocery.

Lisa feels like eating the Thai instant noodles her mom bought her. When she finally found it, a strange sound reaches her ears. It makes Lisa whip her head to where the sound came from. She tries to ignore it but every minute she continues to hear it.

The atmosphere is giving shivers down Lisa’s spine as if someone is watching her every move. It’s already dark outside and the only source of light is in the kitchen. She decides to turn on all the lights in the apartment, but she can’t seem to move. The loud creaking sound gradually getting louder is stopping her

Ignore it, ignore it, Lisa tells herself. There’s no one else here but me, myself and I, she adds. But Lisa can't simply ignore it when she hears a sudden bang from the kitchen cabinet. Her eyes almost popping off of its sockets. She sees the cabinet door opening and closing out of control by itself.

“What the fuck!” Lisa shrieks, speeding off to run out of the apartment.

Running down the hallway, Lisa bumps into Chaeyoung exiting the elevator.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going- Lisa?”

“Chaeng! My savior thank fuck you’re finally home!”

Once again, Lisa gives Chaeyoung a tight embrace, relieved to see her.

\---

It’s not that Chaeyoung doesn’t think ghosts are real. She’s seen ghosts before because she can see one. It’s an ability that’s been passed down to every woman in their family including her. If there’s a ghost haunting their apartment, she must have seen it already. That’s why she doesn’t believe Lisa’s craze and think it’s all just a prank. However, she also wonders why Lisa will go to such extent.

“Can I hang in your room?” asks Lisa, standing at the entrance of Chaeyoung’s bedroom.  
  
“I’ll be studying and aren’t you supposed to be at dance practice?”  
  
“It was cancelled so I have nothing to do.” Lisa shrugs. “So, can I?”  
  
“Wait don’t tell me you don’t want to be alone because of the ghost.”  
  
Lisa shoots her a panic look. “Can’t I just spend time with my best friend?”  
  
“I did mention that I’ll be studying right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You’ll die from boredom.”  
  
“I’d rather die from boredom than die from the hands of the ghost.” Lisa mutters to herself as if Chaeyoung didn’t hear her.  
  
“You’re really not dropping the ghost thing huh.”  
  
“They’re real Chaeyoung! Just let me stay with you. Please.”

Lisa’s hands rests on Chaeyoung’s shoulder with her pleading eyes and the most pitiful pout she can ever pull.  
  
“Since my dearest best friend misses me so much, I’ll let you in.”

\---

Lisa has been staring at the wall and it’s distracting Chaeyoung. She has been looking at Lisa more than she is reading her notes. She is really going to die from boredom Chaeyoung thinks.  
  
“Hey, Lisa it’s midnight maybe you should go to sleep. I’m not halfway done with my notes.” Chaeyoung feels like she’s talking to the air. She doesn’t get a reply after a good minute of waiting. Getting up from her seat she approaches Lisa who is sitting at the end of her bed. She waves her hand in front of Lisa’s face. “Lalisa!” still nothing.

Chaeyoung smirks then claps her hands in front of Lisa’s face. Lisa jolts from the loud sound, losing balance, causing her to fall off from the bed. “The hell?!? Chaeng!”  
  
“Lisa you’re really going to die from boredom if this continues, go to sleep.” Chaeyoung helps Lisa up. Lisa is about to protest but she can see Chaeyoung’s look of concern.

“Yeah, you’re right I’m tired. goodnight and goodluck.” Lisa leaves the room. Hearing Lisa’s door shut, Chaeyoung can finally study in peace.  
  
Not even ten minutes have passed Chaeyoung hears a scream from Lisa’s room.

\---

Everything is levitating. The drawer, the desk, the chair, and the bed where Lisa is currently on. She desperately holds on to the headboard of her bed. The blonde is tired, and she just wants to sleep. What in the hell did she do to deserve this? About to scream again, Lisa’s door abruptly opens with a terrified Chaeyoung looking up at her.

Before either of them can move or speak, everything stops floating including the bed. Lisa makes a high-pitched scream as she goes down. The bed lands on the floor barely damaged. Unprepared by the impact, Lisa stumbles down on the floor like some rag doll.

Chaeyoung begins to process of what happened in front of her but hears Lisa’s scream once again. Soon afterward on her knees, Chaeyoung is beside Lisa holding her close to stop her from shaking.

  
“Just what the hell was that?!” Lisa cries, holding onto Chaeyoung for support.  
  
“Ghost?” Chaeyoung now knows there’s a ghost, still in doubt. She just can’t believe there’s an actual ghost.  
  
“I told you this place is haunted!”  
  
“...Yeah”  
  
“Did you break anything?” Chaeyoung searches for any broken bones or bruises.  
  
Lisa sits on the floor groaning in pain. “You’re supposed to ask how I feel if I’m okay you know.”  
  
Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “I saw you fall with my own two eyes and it’s obvious you’re not okay.” she continues to inspect.  
  
“Chaeng, I didn’t break anything maybe just in pain. Just take me to the living room please because right now, my room is the very last place I want to be in.”

\---

Either Chaeyoung’s ability is getting rusty or the ghost knows and they’re hiding. She’s going to believe it’s the first one. The one and only time she has ever used her ability was to say goodbye to her dead goldfish when she was nine. It’s going to be strange if the ghosts know. If that’s the situation then she needs to find out why they’re doing this.

In the living room, Chaeyoung leads Lisa to rest on the couch. She asks if Lisa feels any pain or in need of some water. Lisa has her right elbow scraped from the floor that is now bleeding. Immediately, Chaeyoung grabs the first aid kit. While tending her minimal wound as Lisa has said, Chaeyoung cleans it.

“Do you believe me now?”  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
“Why do you not sound so convince? doesn’t me floating a meter above in the air prove enough evidence? Didn’t you mention before that you can see ghost is that why you’re so unsure because you didn’t see one?”  
  
“I’m already convince Lisa and how did you know?”  
  
“You act like we’re not best friends and you talked about it once then told me to never bring it up again.”  
  
“That’s why it’s so hard to believe you Lis. I would have seen the ghost already.”  
  
“Have you thought of a way how to find them though?”

“I’m thinking now. All I know is that it has to be the ghost to show up and tell me why they haven’t left then pass them off.”

They’re both exhausted especially Lisa from the traumatic event. It’s around two in the morning and they need sleep. Lisa’s bedroom is not even an option for her to be sleeping in.

In bed, Lisa wraps her whole body to Chaeyoung like a koala hugging her. Lisa has the habit of holding on to something when she sleeps whether it’s her favorite stuff toy or a pillow. She will not sleep if she didn’t have any of those. Now she has Chaeyoung all warm and cozy, Lisa loves it. Chaeyoung is about to protest by the proximity. “This feels nice, I missed this.” Lisa murmurs, tugging Chaeyoung close.

“It took a ghost for you to miss this? I can’t believe you.”

Chaeyoung didn’t get a reply like Lisa usually will do because she has dozed off to sleep. All she can hear is her soft snores and the slow breathing motion against their bodies. Lisa’s already in dreamland and no one can wake her up. Chaeyoung doesn’t say it out loud like Lisa did but she also misses being this close with her as well.

\---

Lisa stays in the campus to practice for a dance routine. Chaeyoung heads home by herself.

Unlocking the door, Chaeyoung stops in her tracks when she hears humming. It’s impossible that Lisa is home, usually her practices takes about an hour or more after her classes. Slowly, she walks to where the sound is coming from.

A feminine back with long hair is the first thing Chaeyoung sees. Almost cursing in her head, Chaeyoung begins to think of who Lisa lend her keys to again. Lisa has the tendency to let anyone borrow her keys. There was a time when Chaeyoung came out of the bathroom and saw a girl. She almost dialed the police the same time Lisa entered and introduced the girl to be a friend of hers. This time, Chaeyoung feels something weird about the stranger.

“Excuse me but who are you?” The girl turns to look at Chaeyoung. The first thing that came into Chaeyoung’s mind is that she looks pretty. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears another voice behind her.  
  
“She is pretty indeed.”  
  
Chaeyoung almost snaps her neck for turning her head so fast. “Wait, there’s two of you? Who are you guys?!”

“You can really see us huh.”

Chaeyoung is going to have a sore neck from looking back and forth. “What do you mean see you? Well you guys are...” Slowly processing the situation in front of her. The two beings. Lisa. the ghost. “There’s two ghosts?!”  
  
“Bingo!” says the girl behind her but is now beside the stove girl.  
  
“Just call us Jisoo and Jennie jeez.”  
  
“You can hear my thoughts?” both girls nodded. Chaeyoung finds it fascinating but she suddenly remembers what they did to Lisa. “You’ve hurt Lisa.” She gritted through her teeth, balling up her fist.

“You’re not scared of us?” says the girl with the husky voice who introduces herself as Jisoo.

“You should fear me. I can see you and send you to hell!”  
  
“Can you?” Jennie raises a brow.  
  
“Well... I don’t know.” Chaeyoung mutters.  
  
“That was an empty threat.” Jisoo scoffs.

“What do you guys even want?”

\---

Weeks has passed, Lisa has officially moved in to Chaeyoung’s room. Lisa doesn’t dare look at her room as if it never existed like they bought an apartment with only one bedroom.

Chaeyoung munches her favorite cereal when she hears Lisa greet her a good morning. Looking up, she surveys Lisa’s clothes up and down. “You’re wearing my hoodie.” She says as a matter of fact.

“I know.” Lisa passes by Chaeyoung heading to the fridge in search for breakfast.

“I was going to wear that.”

“Too bad so sad.”

“It’s mine.”

“I look cute in this.”

Lisa doesn’t share just a bed with Chaeyoung but also her clothes. Lisa refuses to go back in her room and take her clothes out. Chaeyoung finds Lisa’s reason to be hilarious for she thinks she might get possessed by the ghost for wearing her own clothes. Now, Chaeyoung regrets laughing because of it. She doesn’t know whether Lisa is doing it on purpose or she’s completely terrified of the ghost. Either way it’s ridiculous.

Lisa smirks when Chaeyoung gives her an eye roll. Only replying with ‘whatever’ as she continues her breakfast. Lisa sits down across Chaeyoung, resting her arms on the table as she opens her mouth.

“You’re kidding right?” With the spoon midway from her mouth. Chaeyoung gives Lisa a dubious look.

“You finished up the milk.” Lisa leans closer, opening her mouth. “So, ahhh” Moving her brows up and down at the same time. Anticipating for Chaeyoung to feed her.

“Big baby.” Chaeyoung huffs, scooping a spoonful to feed Lisa. She gives one for herself right after. She chokes on it when she hears a voice inside her head saying ‘cute’.

Lisa stands up, Chaeyoung waves it off telling her she’s okay.

Sitting back down. “Slow it down when you’re eating Chaeyoung. The food is going nowhere but in your stomach.”

“I know that.” Chaeyoung snaps and she tells the voice inside her head to shut up.

Playing with the strings of her or Chaeyoung’s hoodie. Lisa asks Chaeyoung if she has found a way to get rid of the ghost.

“No.” A blatant lie. Chaeyoung already knows. It may seem an easy task to Jisoo and Jennie to tell her. But the task itself is not, especially when that very solution is to tell her best friend she likes her more than as friends.

\----

Confessing her feelings to Lisa is not the only way to get rid of Jisoo and Jennie, Chaeyoung realizes. Nothing paranormal ever happens when she’s around with Lisa. They can do their own things when they’re out since the girls are bound in the apartment.

The solution is simple. Stick with Lisa at home and no ghosts will appear. She has suppressed her feelings for the sake of their friendship for two years. It’s no big deal to wait until they graduate and leave this place in another two years. No one’s feelings will be hurt, and no friendship will break. A win-win, Chaeyoung thinks.

Chaeyoung doesn’t think she can deal with it for two more years. Lisa picks her up from wherever she’s at to go home together. Lisa by mistake uses her fruit scented bodywash one time when she took a shower and has come to like it. Lisa whines to her how cold the bed feels when the red hair wakes up earlier. Lisa insists to be wakened up as well even if it means for Chaeyoung to be cuddled up with her for five minutes to finally get up after. It’s making Chaeyoung’s heart go mad.

Now and then, Jisoo and Jennie will disrupt Chaeyoung’s thoughts when she fondly looks at Lisa or thinks about her. Chaeyoung stubborn as ever ignores them. Though her feelings continue to rapidly grow than before.

They do everything together at home now. As in everything; waking up, cooking, eating, leaving the apartment, going home. Even in the bathroom where one will do what ever business they do in the sink while the other one showers. Doing this is making Chaeyoung rethink about her whole plan.

\---

Home alone on a Friday night. Chaeyoung mindlessly flips through channels of the television. While Lisa is out partying. Lisa did try to bring Chaeyoung with her, but the latter declines the offer.

“You have to tell her.” Jennie stands in front of Chaeyoung blocking the tv screen. It’s useless, she’s a ghost and she’s transparent. At least she tried. “Chaeyoung!”

Jisoo sits beside Chaeyoung, also watching what ever is playing on the television. “Has it not occurred to you that maybe Lisa likes you back?” the older girl informs her.

Chaeyoung’s face scrunches up like a prune, confused. Jisoo lets out a heavy sigh, frustrated.

“How do you even know?” Chaeyoung asks.

Jisoo gazes to Jennie meeting her eyes. “I know when I see one.” Jennie’s face would turn into a bright red and her heart would jump right out of her chest, if they were still alive. Even if she doesn’t sense it anymore, their strong feelings for each other is still present.

“Chaeyoung, don’t torture yourself. I doubt Lisa would throw away your friendship just because you like her that way.” Jisoo tells Chaeyoung like an older sister who reassures their younger sibling.

 “Have you ever thought of Lisa’s feelings at all?”

Jennie’s question makes Chaeyoung freeze on the spot. She never thought of how Lisa feels for her when she’s so busy with her own. How selfish, maybe Lisa likes her? but the insecure part of herself doubts it. Lisa is easily infatuated with anyone she meets. If she really likes them, she always makes the first move during the first meeting.

They hear a sudden knock on the door. The two ghosts disappear in thin air. Chaeyoung walks to the door and opens to see Sorn’s relieve smile.

“Sorn hey, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to deliver a very drunk Lisa.” Sorn points to the side where Lisa is leaning her back on the wall with her whole body hunched down.

Lisa now in the living room laying on the couch. Chaeyoung turns to Sorn asking her what happened.

“She doesn’t get this drunk before.”

“I know right? She was so drunk I was planning to just make her stay over the night because I didn’t think she could go home by herself.”

“Why didn’t you?” intrigued, Chaeyoung asks.

“She was saying your name nonstop insisting to go home because apparently she can’t sleep without her warm cozy Rosie.” Sorn air quotes the last phrase with a smirk on her face.

Chaeyoung flustered is ready to explain herself but Sorn cuts her off. “I’m going, I can’t leave the house any much longer without it getting on fire because we all know college students, See you!”

\---

Chaeyoung helps Lisa clean up. Changing her clothes, washing her face, brushing her teeth but of course with struggle. She makes sure Lisa to drink water even if she must shove it down her throat when the blonde rejects it. They’re finally in the room and Lisa lays in bed comfortably.

“Chaeng, you’re sleeping here right?” As if they haven’t been sharing a bed for months already. Chaeyoung can’t bicker with a drunk Lisa. She’ll just ask a series of whys after every question is answered like a five-year-old full of curiosity. “Of course, it’s my bed.” Chaeyoung replies.

“With me?”

“Who else?”

Lisa opens her arms wide to Chaeyoung. “Come on, now let’s cuddle.”

“Not tonight, I don’t want you vomiting all over me.” A gasp then a pout. She puffs out an indignant sound, hurt by the dismissal.

“You better be two pillows away from me.” Chaeyoung sits on the bed getting ready to sleep as well with her back-facing Lisa.

 “At least let me kiss you.”

The statement catches Chaeyoung off guard turning around to see Lisa’s face way too closer to her. She holds to the bedsheet for support, hoping to not fall over.

“Can I kiss you?” Lisa doesn’t move an inch. Chaeyoung convinces herself that Lisa is just drunk, and she doesn’t know what she’s saying.

Chaeyoung can’t seem to phrase a word out of her mouth. Completely flustered by the situation. The only thing she can do is stand up, say a quick goodnight to Lisa and leave the bedroom. She ends up sleeping on the couch that night.

For the first time in months, Chaeyoung doesn’t hear Lisa screaming or running to her because of a ghost.

\---

The next day, no one knows who’s avoiding who. They didn’t see each other by morning. Chaeyoung knows that for a fact because she woke up early and left the apartment. She can’t sleep in peace from what happened last night. Chaeyoung stops by to one of her friends named Joy. “Just because Lisa is using your clothes doesn’t mean you can use mine.” Joy mentions but Chaeyoung ignores her. It’s the least of her concern.

Nothing much happened at all but Lisa asking to kiss her is something to Chaeyoung. Lisa’s drunk but drunk people tend to say the truth. It is the only thought that keeps running in Chaeyoung’s mind. Does it mean Lisa likes her? Chaeyoung stops herself to not overthink about the situation and get her heart broken. She knows she has to eventually talk to Lisa about it.

For the whole day, they successfully avoided each other like a plague. It isn’t until Lisa arrives home to hear Chaeyoung calling names out.

“What are you doing?” Chaeyoung gets startled by Lisa’s voice.

“Why are you here?” She asks back to Lisa.

“I live here.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Silence. Not even the sound of car engines outside or the booming music upstairs can fill the awkward silence between the two. No one dares to speak. Chaeyoung can feel the intensity of Lisa’s stare so she looks elsewhere.

Can’t seem to deal with it anymore, Lisa lets out an exasperated sigh. “I meant what I said last night.”

“You were drunk.” Chaeyoung meets Lisa eyes.

“The kiss.” Lisa takes her shoes off, not tearing her eyes away from Chaeyoung. “I was serious about it.” The living room suddenly feels so small as Lisa walks in.

Chaeyoung steps back as Lisa walks towards her, to create a gap between them. Every step Lisa takes, Chaeyoung’s heart beats several times faster than it does. Chaeyoung swallows hard and asks. “But why?”

“Park Chaeyoung.” Lisa announces, stopping right in front of her. Chaeyoung can no longer back away. She’s reached dead end as she’s right by the wall.

 “I want to kiss you because I like you.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes are wide and her mouth agape by Lisa’s confession. There’s no other words that comes out of her mouth except the question. “You like me?” She stammers.

“I like you.” Lisa brings her hands to cup Chaeyoung’s face. In a soft hushed voice, she asks “Can I kiss you?” her eyes full of adoration and certainty. She doesn’t take her eyes off Chaeyoung’s as she waits for her permission. However, Chaeyoung only gazes into Lisa’s eyes in awe giving no response. With venture, Lisa leans in closer almost brushing their nose. Chaeyoung still doesn’t utter a word.

The most unimaginable becomes reality.

Their lips finally meet. Chaeyoung lets herself melt into the kiss. Her silence is enough of an affirmation to let Lisa kiss her. It’s almost as if Chaeyoung’s greatest craving has been satisfied. To Lisa, the idea of kissing her best friend may seem to be surreal. Although, having to finally kiss Chaeyoung feels so right and elating in her senses.

\---

A month in the relationship, almost everything is the same. Except, Lisa proudly calls Chaeyoung her girlfriend making the red hair blush just like the shade of her hair. When Chaeyoung gets to wear Lisa’s clothes for pay back and her asks friend as to why. “Can I not wear my girlfriend’s clothes?” is all she can say. Her friends are ecstatic of the news. Some in disappoint for losing the bet on whether Chaeyoung and Lisa will end up before or after graduation. They still bicker over the stupidest and smallest things. That’s how their relationship has ever been since they met, it’s a love and hate.

\---

“I still don’t believe it.”

They’re in the living room watching a Disney movie together while cuddling in their couch. Lisa stops playing with Chaeyoung’s hair as soon as she hears it.

“You still don’t believe me that I like you?” Lisa gasps, turning Chaeyoung to face her in disbelief.

Chaeyoung panics, spluttering out words of apology. Lisa’s eyes soften to see how adorable her girlfriend is for fretting over it. She knows Chaeyoung didn’t mean it to offend her.

“Chaeng, calm down.” Lisa chuckles as she embraces Chaeyoung. “God you’re so cute.”

“No, I’m not.” Chaeyoung mumbles, with her chin resting on Lisa’s shoulder.

“Yes, you are.”

“Am not.”

“You are.” Lisa hugs Chaeyoung tighter. “Lisa! I can’t breathe!” letting go, she sees Chaeyoung glaring. A wide grin plasters over Lisa’s face. “Even your death stare is cute.” Can’t help but be fond of her girlfriend, she leans in and give Chaeyoung a peck on the lips.

Chaeyoung covers her mouth after. She needs to get used to it she reminds herself. There will be many more surprise kisses she will be getting from Lisa. She knows it but doesn’t know when. Lisa is a lethal kisser. Chaeyoung hates how much she likes it.

“I want to thank the ghost.” Lisa rests herself back on the couch and turns her attention to the movie. Confused, Chaeyoung frowns. “Thank the ghost for what? By the way there’s actually two.” She informs Lisa.

“What the fuck there’s two?”

Chaeyoung nods confirming her question. Ever since Lisa’s drunk confession, Chaeyoung has not sense the presence of Jisoo and Jennie anymore. It’s strange to not see or hear them anymore when she didn’t do what they asked her to do. “Why are you thanking them? You almost passed out when you were floating with your bed.”

Lisa shakes her head. “Okay, let’s not bring it up. That shit was traumatic. But if it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t have realized my actual feelings for you.”

“Wait. What are you saying?”

Letting out a sigh, Lisa heaves up and turns to Chaeyoung. Lisa holds Chaeyoung’s hands and rests them on her lap. “Okay, listen to me carefully. Don’t you dare laugh at me because this is serious.” All can Chaeyoung do is nod with the intent to truly listen to her girlfriend.

“I’m an idiot.” Lisa starts, making Chaeyoung perk up from the phrase. She gives a pointed look at Chaeyoung to not make any commentary about it. “I’ve liked you for a long time. I mean I always have as a friend. But fuck, I didn’t realize how I like you more than that. I wanted to hide my feelings, bury it deep inside. There was no way I could lose you just because of the stupid beating of my heart when I see you. I thought it was a phase where you get really attracted to your best friend at some point. I was lying to myself I thought my feelings for you are finally going away from how much time we spent together less and less. All because of work and school. I missed you. When that ghost incident happened, and you told me to just stick with you. It was during that time I realized. The times when I hold you close when we sleep at night. The waking moments when you’re the first one I see in the morning. I wanted that. I wanted it forever. I don’t just like you Park Chaeyoung, I love you for a long time now.”

How can Chaeyoung possibly respond to that? Lisa has poured her heart out. Tears begin to build up in her eyes. She wants to cry but it’s too late when Lisa’s hands are on her cheeks. Lisa is already wiping away her tears. “Wait, don’t cry! You were not supposed to cry. I thought you’ll just laugh at me.” Lisa frantically says. She knows Chaeyoung easily cries, but it’s over animals being cute or how great a food is in her taste buds.

“I’m not crying.” Chaeyoung sniffles, but her face says otherwise.

“Baby, you are.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

And Lisa did. She kisses and holds Chaeyoung close to her. This is what Lisa wants forever.

Chaeyoung didn’t know Lisa felt the same way as her. They’re both idiots. They treasured their bond, their friendship. They were too focused with their own feelings thinking it will jeopardize their relationship as friends. How wrong they were.

Breaking off the kiss, Lisa gazes at Chaeyoung with a loving smile on her lips. Tucking a strand of hair behind Chaeyoung’s ear. She asks, “Now do you believe me?”

Love and tenderness brightens in Chaeyoung’s eyes as she replies. “Yes, I believe you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> both chaeyoung and lisa are bad feelings but lisa came through with her speech. thanks ghost jensoo for the help. i purposely left out how jensoo passed on but it's pretty self explanatory. is it? if not let me know.
> 
> how was it? please tell me. this is the longest i've ever written. i dreaded and enjoyed it.
> 
> leave any comments and kudos for i will forever be grateful. 
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
